warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Charart
Project Charart Our project goal is to provide images for all of our roleplayed characters. Status: Active Links Approval Page Rules and Guidelines Membership Nomination Tutorials Members Leader: Leggoless-Sheepdork Deputy: Shoon Senior Warriors: Bbun, Crystal, Feather, Spoot, Britannia Angel Warriors: Leafy, Ravey, Moss, Paleh, CH, Skye, Alex, Osp, Rainy, Rowan, Ferk Apprentices: Breezy, Starry, Shimmy, Sorrel Kits: Tiny, Tenn, Servalleap, .Dawn, Barbi, Creamtail, Prowllu, Dove's Song, Whiskers, SenseiKitten, Trunktail, Mitchers, , Cloud, Pikachushinx, Vixen, Patch, Tiger News and Notices PLEASE READ: We're tweaking every blank on this website! hooray? A few blanks are to be redone, and I'd appreciate it if everyone claimed only one blank set: *Apprentices: Crys *Rogues: Shinx (Is that OK?) *Loners: Osp *Leaders: Spooots *Deputies: Whiskey The fur tweaks will be for shorthairs, mediumhairs, and longhairs. There is a difference between all three- shorthairs will have a few more tufts of fur here or there than our current blanks have, medium-hairs will be a little more fluffy than our current longhairs, and the longhairs will be giant. Please remember that oriental-built cats will typically be very short-furred, along with many distinct breeds. If a blank is only being tweaked for length, an oriental or other very short-haired cat will not need to be tweaked. *Elders: **Shorthairs: Sorrel **Mediumhairs: Sorrel **Longhairs: Sorrel *Prey-Hunters: **Shorthairs: TBA **Mediumhairs: TBA **Longhairs: TBA *StarClanners: **Mediumhairs: Paleh **Longhairs: Paleh *Dark Forest Members: **Mediumhairs: TBA **Longhairs: TBA *Kittypets: **Mediumhairs: Leggy *TSF Ranks: **Members: ***Shorthairs: Leggy ***Mediumhairs: Leggy **Queens: ***Shorthairs: Paleh ***Mediumhairs: Paleh ***Longhairs: Paleh **Leaders: ***Shorthairs: Leggy These blanks are to be put up for approval once every image on the page has been archived. Go for it!! Blanks PLEASE DO NOT USE THESE BLANKS ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION FIRST OR CREDITING THIS WIKI Kit.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Kit kit.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Kit Kit.lh.male.png|Male- Longhaired- Kit Kit.lh.female.png|Female- Longhaired- Kit Apprentice2.png|Male - Shorthaired - Apprentice Apprentice1.png|Female - Shorthaired - Apprentice Apprenticel2.png|Male - Longhaired - Apprentice Apprenticel1.png|Female - Longhaired - Apprentice Medcata1.png|Female- Shorthaired- Medicine Cat Apprentice Medcatal2.png|Male-Longhaired- Medicine Cat Apprentice Medcatal1.png|Female- Longhaired- Medicine Cat Apprentice Medcata2.png|Male- Shorthaired- Medicine Cat Apprentice Warrior.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Warrior Warrior.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Warrior Warrior.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Warrior Warrior.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Warrior Warrior.lh.male.png|Male - Longhaired - Warrior Warrior.lh.female.png|Female - Longhaired - Warrior Mc.sh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Short Mc.sh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Short Mc.mh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Medium Mc.mh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Medium Mc.lh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Long Mc.lh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Long Queen.sh.png|Shorthaired - Queen Queen.mh.png|Mediumhaired - Queen Queen.lh.png|Longhaired - Queen ElderFeLong.png|Female- Longhaired- Elder ElderMaLong.png|Male- Longhaired- Elder ElderMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Elder ElderFeShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Elder Deputy.LongMa.png|Male - Shorthaired - Deputy Deputy.shortma.png|Male - Longhaired - Deputy Deputy.LongFe.png|Female - Long - Deputy Deputy.ShortFe.png|Female - Shorthaired - Deputy Fl.leader.png|Female - Longhaired - Leader Ml.leader.png|Male - Longhaired - Leader Ms.leader.png|Male - Shorthaired - Leader Fs.leader.png|Female - Shorthaired - Leader StarClan shf.png|StarClan - Female Short StarClan shm.png|StarClan - Male Short StarclanLongHairedFemale.png|StarClan - Female Longhair StarclanLongHairedMale.png|StarClan - Longhair Male DFFeShort.png|Dark Forest-Female Shorthaired DFMaLong.png|Dark Forest- Longhaired Male DFMaShort.png|Dark Forest - Male - Shorthair DFFeLong.png|Dark Forest - Female - Long LonerLongFe.png|Female - Longhaired - Loner LonerShortMa.png|Male - Shorthaired - Loner Loner.female.long.png|Female - Shorthaired - Loner Loner.male.long.png|Male - Longhaired - Loner RogueShortMa.png|Rogue - Shorthaired Male RogueLongFe.png|Rogue - Longhaired Female RogueLongMa.png|Rogue - Male - Long RogueShortFe.png|Rogue - Female - Short Kittypet.sfm.png|Kittypet - Male - Short Kittypet.long.male.png|Kittypet - Male - Longhair Prey-Hunter.Fe.Short.png|Prey hunter - Female - Short Prey-Hunter.Ma.Long.png|Prey hunter - Ma - Long Prey-Hunter.Ma.Short.png|Prey hunter - Shorthaired - Male Prey-Hunter.Fe.Long.png|Female - Longhaired - Prey Hunter TSF queen shf.png|TSF Queen - Short TSF Leader shm.png|TSF Leader - Male - Short TSF Member shm.png|TSF Member - Male - Short TSF Member lhm.png|TSF Member - Male - Long Wccrp tsf member shf.png|TSF Member - Female - Short Shading Placement This is a basic outline of where shading should go with these specific light sources. If you have another idea for shading placement, feel free to use it, but be sure it makes sense regarding how you want the light to fall. List of Character Art *Kit Chararts *Apprentice Chararts *MCA Chararts *Warrior Chararts *Queen Chararts *Elder Chararts *Medicine Cat Chararts *Deputy Chararts *Leader Chararts *Loner Chararts *Rogue Chararts *Kittypet Chararts *To-Be Chararts *Prey Hunter Chararts *Cave Guard Chararts *Stoneteller Chararts *StarClan Cat Chararts *Dark Forest Cat Chararts *The Storm Fronts Member Chararts